


Thanks for the Memories

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Prompt 3- Past, entrapdak positivity month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: Hello guys! It's been a while, I'm back with a finished piece of work. I wrote this on my own so if you spot any grammar mistakes I apologize and please kindly point them out for me to fix.2ndly, this is my part in the Entrapdak positivity Month of October. This is for day 3- past.This piece was inspired by art created by @cxlinray on Instagram. The link to it is here:https://www.instagram.com/p/CEhV6bMltib/?igshid=72a0bpiwlocrYou should be able to view it even if you don't have an Instagram. Other than that, please enjoy both the picture and the story!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's been a while, I'm back with a finished piece of work. I wrote this on my own so if you spot any grammar mistakes I apologize and please kindly point them out for me to fix. 
> 
> 2ndly, this is my part in the Entrapdak positivity Month of October. This is for day 3- past. 
> 
> This piece was inspired by art created by @cxlinray on Instagram. The link to it is here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CEhV6bMltib/?igshid=72a0bpiwlocr
> 
> You should be able to view it even if you don't have an Instagram. Other than that, please enjoy both the picture and the story!

Hordak was stunned, he still couldn't properly decipher if it was from shock or from the mixed emotions he felt as he viewed the sight before him. "Hordak?" The soft voice snapped him out of his trance and quickly made him direct his attention toward the source of the voice. Entrapta viewed Hordak with concern as she settled a strand of hair on his shoulder.

"E-Erm...I came to get your data pad as you ask. I was just left unaware of the picture you had set on it." Hordak cleared his throat and handed it to her. Entrapta accepted the datapad and looked down at it to remind herself what she had chosen. "Oh, the picture!" Entrapta exclaimed as she parted and held the datapad up. "Yeah! I took it the day you snuck out with me to watch the sunset." She explained and made her way over to her seat.

Hordak quietly followed after her to his place, a faint blush making its way to his cheeks as he leaned against the desk. Hordak quietly looked down at the image and nodded, he remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_[Hordak Picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEhV6bMltib/?igshid=72a0bpiwlocr) _

_Hordak had taken notice that Entrapta had been feeling off. He noticed she would accidentally end up in front of walls and was extremely confused after doing so. She had even wandered into a storage closet on accident while working in the lab with him._

_Both were more than surprised and Entrapta had ended up just giggling it aside. Hordak had also observed she was fidgeting more with her hands than usual. It wasn't a sign of fatigue..he had observed that the previous week. "Entrapta?" Hordak had asked after she suddenly bumped into her chair. Silence surrounded them for a good few seconds before the scientist directed her attention to her partner. "You have been acting strange, I demand you inform me of what is going on," Hordak commanded suddenly, Entrapta expression going from shyness to fierce as she stood her ground._

_"It's nothing, I am simply experiencing thought difficulties and get confused!" Entrapta huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away. Being cooped up did that to Etherians, Hordak having come to that conclusion after seeing the effects on a couple of his soldiers after being cooped up inside for months during the cold season. That's why he implemented daily periods for them to spend outside if not on guard duty mostly to..clear up their heads as Etherians say._

_Hordak tensed but did not argue back. Instead, he took her datapad from her hands, making sure not to hurt her in the process, before he marched off leaving Entrapta confused to hurry after him to get her piece of equipment._

_Her reason to follow being abandoned and replaced by her pure curiosity the second Entrapta caught sight of the hidden door that slid open after Hordak had pressed a hidden sigil on it. Behind the door was a small elevator leading to who knows where Hordak entered and waited for Entrapta to do the same before pressing one of three buttons and having the doors closed._

_As the elevator slowly rose, Hordak handed the datapad back to Entrapta quietly, but before she could ask any questions or log about much of the situation the doors opened once more. Entrapta was guided to an area nearby where she could see all of the Fright Zone in a safe area._

_The sun, as low as it was during that time, still shined on them and provided some warmth as both Hordak and Entrapta settled on the flat structure of the top of the building they were on._

_Hordak faintly squinted his eyes as he adjusted to the light before looking around. Entrapta, on the other hand, was rather flabbergasted, speechless, the light couldn't stop her from looking around and studying the Frightzone in its entirety from above. At the moment nothing could describe her emotions and thoughts._

_Instead, the scientist snapped pictures on her datapad, many of the scenery which she included tiny notes about and some of Hordak as he looked around and took in the surroundings. His ears flicking but not catching the sound of the pictures as they were taken nor noticing Entrapta's tiny giggle as she settled her datapad back in her lap and sighed happily._

_His attention was redirected onto Entrapta when her gloved hand landed on top of his on accident. The two quickly moving back and turning away as blush made its way on both their cheeks at that moment._

_Hordak cleared his throat and looked back at Entrapta, "I permit you to return here when you need to. You do not need me to accompany you to do so. As my..lab partner I do not wish for you to feel...under the weather as one may say because of being cooped up within the lab. Here you are allowed to take in the light of day as well as make observations of the Frightzone as you wish." Hordak murmured, "use it to your tactical advantage." Hordak added hoping his excuse covered the real reason he allowed her to know about the location._

_Entrapta squealed happily and quickly shot up with on her hair, "THANK YOU, HORDAK! This is amazing-" Entrapta went off on her tangent as she ran to the railed edge to look down._

_Hordak listened to her as he caught her waving at who he presumed to be the soldiers on patrol, the edge of his lips perked upwards as he noticed._

_Entrapta was...herself, to him she was a wrench in his plan that he'd happily accept even though his inner clone mind insisted she was a nuisance and should not have been in this situation at all. Once more he reminded himself of his true purpose, his lips fell into their usual straight line, and stood cautiously to join her by the rail and continue listening to her._

_It had been after all the excitement and data she collected that Entrapta browsed and set the picture as her lock screen for her personal datapad. Not like he'd ever get the chance to see it since she'd hold it close to her heart the entire time she worked._

* * *

"I have a lot of them, you just need to find the right folder!" Entrapta went on showing her partner a work folder that held her experimental photography as well as her extracurricular ones.

Hordak spotted at least five among the first ten of him that were taken unnoticed.

He pretended as if the now known fact hadn't flustered him, he wasn't one for pictures. Entrapta seemingly noticed his troubled expression and turned off her datapad, "have I..crossed a line, Hordak. Did I do something to make you uncomfortable or unhappy?" She asked softly in concern as she slowly reached up to move her mask over her face.

Her tone of voice made Hordak snap out of his mental ramble and touch the back of her hand, "no! No, no you've done nothing wrong I was just caught off guard by the fact that I'm something...someone that attracts your attention." Hordak assured as he cleared his throat.

Entrapta blinked at his sudden outburst before she lifted her cover and smiled, "of course you are, silly! You're my lab partner, I'll always find you interesting above all!" Entrapta assured the two knowing what she meant by lab partner.

Hordak felt a swell of emotions in his chest at her words. Entrapta only smiled more before she settled her hand in his, in the familiar action of their first meeting after years of separation.

The two enjoyed their peaceful moment of silence as they held hands and conveyed their declarations of love in silence.

Entrapta parted slowly to activate her datapad and insert a passcode before going to another file and inserting the same pattern of numbers there too. Hordak recognized the pattern of numbers and spoke up, "...the date...that is what you use for security?" He had to clear his throat as he processed the emotions that were presenting themselves, making him close to just bursting figuratively. Surprise, complete and utter admiration for the woman in front of him, was it glee as well or just overwhelming joy? Hard to tell at the moment, but all he could do was mentally declare was how much he loved Entrapta.

Entrapta nodded, "it's special to both of us, especially you. How could I not?" Entrapta asked as she scrolled down through the many files she had on the folder. She was looking for the other images she had of him that had been made private since she knew Hordak was still a bit shy about appearing anything but his "menacing" self. Entrapta holding up her datapad with another picture of them with a grin. It showed Entrapta hugging Hordak's shoulders with her hair while her arms were wrapped around his arm. Hordak who was smiling, with his freshly dyed blue hair, and makeup, was holding a framed certificate that had his name and signature with a date above it, August 2, year XXXX.

* * *

_"Are you created alone or do the other clones share the same day? Oooo are you a twin or a triplet? Do you know when you were born, Hordak, do you have a birthday!?" Entrapta bombarded Hordak with questions as they entered the lab in her castle._

_After the defeat of Prime, Entrapta was more than happy to access information from the database that was left behind. Entrapta growing even more curious about Hordak and the other clones after witnessing everything first hand. She had waited with her research until after her lab partner and his family felt safe and were mentally stable when dealing with remembering their past._

_It took almost two years of therapy for a Hordak's PTSD to become manageable, and his emotional outbursts to be calmed to a point so that Entrapta could help him process his thoughts._

_Hordak processed her questions and shook his head, "we were never given a birth date as Etherians have, were simply created and told what to work on." Hordak quietly gathered their necessary tools for the day._

_He looked away from them as Entrapta suddenly pressed her nose tip to his, "you need a birthday." Entrapta whispered before she suddenly boosted herself up and over him with her hair, "Everyone has a birthday, me, Scorpia, Catra, even Emily!" Entrapta went on as she paced the lab, "just pick a random month and day! Yeah, that should be enough whatever you like and feel comfortable with!" Entrapta went on as she began pacing with her hair._

_"A random month and day?" Hordak repeated quietly as he settled his tools down to tap the desk with his claw. The thought suddenly dawned on him, he may not have a date of birth but she did. He did not know her day of birth! What kind of lab partner was he!? Hordak light shook his head and cleared his throat, "Entrapta when is your..birthday?" He asked looking up from the desk to her. Entrapta came to a sudden stop and tilted her head to process the question. Her confusion being replaced with glee, "it's January 24th! I was born at exactly 4 am!" Entrapta chirped before tilting her head once more, "why? You don't intend to steal my birthday do you?" Entrapta teased him before she continued her pacing and observation of the datapad._

_Hordak's ears flicked as a blush made its way on his cheeks. Secretly he had thought about it, he wanted to share something else with her aside from their obvious commonalities. Hordak continued his tapping as he turned his full body to face her. Random day..and month..why was it so hard to choose?_

_He recalled how easily Kadroh picked his birthday. He mentioned it was the date Entrapta and Bow freed him from Horde Prime's reach. Saying it was not only a kind thing to do, but it taught him about the kindness in people, and he was forever grateful for it._

_A grateful day...an important day....ah! His ears flicked up as his birthday dawned on him. "August 2nd." He suddenly spoke up, causing Entrapta to snap her attention to him and drop a wrench. "August 2nd?" Entrapta repeated raising her brow as she tapped her cheek at his sudden reaction. Hordak nodded, "August 2nd..will be my assigned birthday. It is an important day for me."_

_Entrapta continued to ponder what was on August 2nd. Was it the first day he dyed his hair? Got mascara? Or even destroyed a comet!? Wait..August 2nd, Entrapta got her datapad and quickly scrolled through her data to the date. When she read over her entry she was shocked. Her immediate reaction was to pull her helmet down to cover her expression. "The portal was created..." She whispered with a faith hint of sadness, this day wasn't far from the one when Catra electrocuted her and sent her to Beast Island. Her mind began to wander before it was suddenly brought back when Hordak caught her gloved hands in his._

_"No..not because the portal was created," Hordak said softly, he bit his lip faintly and looked away. Entrapta's gaze perked up to him as she closed her hands around his. Hordak cleared his throat and continued when he noticed, "it is..the day you gave me my armor and crystal...and truly convinced me that there was more to life than Prime.." He stammered out lightly, parting his hold on one of her hands to touch the crystal that hung from his necklace at the moment lightly. It glowed brightly and emanated warmth to both of them._

_Entrapta blinked behind her mask at his words before she suddenly lifted it and dug her face into his chest. Her arms and hair carefully wrapped around Hordak. After a moment to process the actions, he returned the embrace and settled his face into Entrapta's hair. The two stood in their silent embrace until a whisper broke Hordak from his trans, "thank you."_

_Entrapta quickly parted and wiped her tears as she grinned once more. "We need to get that written down and need to have it be recorded for you in the Dryl records! Oh, this is so exciting!" Entrapta went on as she carried herself up and away towards the computer to make a document request._

_Hordak stared at her in surprise before a small smile grazed his lips. He followed after her quietly, yes, for sure these Etherian customs will be his favorite to get used to. Especially with Entrapta by his side._

\------

Hordak silently stared at Entrapta, as she went on about how cute he was in that picture. No, he wasn't embarrassed as he would be before, he felt..happy, like he wanted to cry, just tightness, and overall warmth. The crystal in his new armor flowed brightly once more. Not only did it illuminate his wedding ring, but it did the same for the crystal on Entrapta's ring.

The feeling made her stop her ramble and look over at Hordak, who suddenly embraced her digging his face into her neck as he did. "Hordak?" She asked worried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A strand of her hair going to gently caress his hair in a comforting manner.

Hordak parted and smiled, tears streamed down his cheeks and markings. Entrapta was about to delete her entire datapad when she saw but stopped at the words that he spoke. "Thank you..thank you for loving me." He whispered before pecking her lips and hugging her once more. Entrapta returned the peck stunned before she beamed. She tossed the datapad off to the side and tightened her grip around him. Tears slowly peaked from her own eyes, "we're even because you love me." She whispered and nuzzled his cheek with her own.

The datapad laid on the desk revealing a file she had managed to find. It showed both of them in their beautiful wedding outfits, holding their rings up together to a star, as they kissed under the moonlight sealing their marriage.

"The End"

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far I want to thank you for reading it means so much to me that you do! If you enjoyed it please leave a Kudo, prompt, comment, bookmark, and/or share. Anything you feel I deserve and have a wonderful day!


End file.
